


Mark of the Return

by Edgewurth



Series: The Harkness-Jones Family [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Dates, Love, Post-Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, The Year That Never Was (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth
Summary: Jack had returned. We learn that Toshiko and Owen had a date already.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: The Harkness-Jones Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152776
Kudos: 5





	Mark of the Return

**Ianto:** So, you've returned.

 **Jack:** I have. I came back for you.

 **Ianto:** Where did you go?

 **Jack:** The End of The World, and Back.

 **Ianto:** Well.

* * *

And with that, Jack reminisced on his first date with Ianto.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan-fic is part of my Harkness-Jones Family series, but follows a slightly-different lead, in that it looks into the past for all the Torchwood Characters.


End file.
